In the name of love
by saku015
Summary: My stories for SSM 2017.
1. First Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the ground, his back leaning againts a rock. Sakura's head rested in his lap. He creased her hair out of her forehead gently.

"We have to head back. Naruto may need you," he heard the older Uchiha's voice next to him.

"We're staying until she wakes up." It was an unresistable decleration.

"I never would have thought that you have so deep feelings towards this girl. You wanted to destroy Konoha after all." Sasuke looked up at him, his Sharingan spinning dangerously."But it is understandable. Which boy can't love the girl who is willing to get hurt for him?"

Sasuke looked to the wounds on Sakura's right arm.

"That was not the first time." Obito raised his eyebrows. "Ever since we had become genins, she saved me over and over again, " a smile appeared on his face, "she even jumped between me and a tailed beast once."

Obito's gaze softened.

"Love can give so much courage to somebody that you can't even imagine and the willingness of doing something becomes stronger as well." Sasuke narrowedd his eyebrows. "I know the barriers of using Rinnegan. You was not supposed to come across the portal, but you made it because of her."

"I left the village. Her love for me had to disappear by now," he tried to convince himself. "She did it for the win of our battle."

Obito sighed, shooking his head.

"You can't believe this either, can you?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Be that as it may, you are the other's first loves and you can't deny that."

As a peroration, Sakura started opening her eyes. After her gaze had cleared, she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked to herself, but the memories came back in the blink of an eye. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed desperately.

"Yes?" Hearing the voice of the love of her life, she turned around. When their eyes met, she jumped into his neck without a second thought. "Hey!" Sasuke said on a high voice, having no idea what to do with his hands. Sakura's tears wet his clothes completely.

As his arms hugged the smaller body to his own, a thought crept into his mind.

' _Maybe he was right._ '


	2. Something More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The smell she felt after she had stepped into their flat was not from that world. Sakura carefully walked into the kitchen on her tiptoes and her jaw dropped because of the sight which greeted her. Her soon-to-be-husband stood in front of their cooker, cooking something.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura did not get an answer. He was too lost in the action. She walked behind him, trying to look over his shoulder. Being one head shorter than him made her angry sometimes. Sakura had a feeling of her being noticed, because the others' body started to radiate the 'you-are-annyoing' aura. Sakura gulped, then backed out from the kitchen.

After she had finished her shower, Skaura got dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt and tracksuit trousers. When she was at home, she did not like to dress properly. She felt a presence behind herself.

"Sasuke-kun, you scared me!" Sakura squeaked, but her voice betrayed her.

"Enough playing. You knew I was there." He did not wait for her to answer just left the room.

"Meanie," Sakura mumbled, but followed him anyway.

* * *

"Wow! This looks amazing!" She jumped into the others' neck in pure happiness.

Sasuke blushed lightly.

"It is no big deal. Just pasta with vegetables." Looking at Sakura, Sasuke's eyebrows twiched. Her eyes were twice as big as usual and there were stars in them. "Now what?"

"Sasuke-kun, feed me! Pleaseee!"

"HELL NO! Sakura, we are not twelve years old anymore and that was a special occasion."

"So, Naruto is more important for you than me?" She asked, her lips quivering. From the look of her lover's eyes, she knew that her distance was near. Before she could say something, a chopstick of pasta landed in her mouth.

"There is a little sauce in the corner of your mouth," Sasuke said, after Sakura had swalloved the food. "Let me clean it up." Sakura waited for the touch of the napkin, but instead of that two hot lips was pressed to her own.

"I think, dinner can wait," Sakura said, seeing the lustful gaze in Sasuke's eyes.

She took her dear future husband by his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.


End file.
